


Vaguely funny

by devo79



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo79/pseuds/devo79





	Vaguely funny

It was funny…in that vaguely not funny at all way things could be funny. Like someone falling and you just couldn’t help yourself. You laughed even if you knew you shouldn’t.

It was funny because it was tragic. Like an old Greek play about a man, his mother and his dead father. You knew where it was headed, you knew it would end badly but you still couldn’t stop watching. You just had to look. Like when you where a kid and saw an ambulance speed by. Someone had been hurt and yet you couldn’t help but get excited.

It was funny…how he couldn’t really feel his toes anymore.

Funny how, even though he knew he was going into shock, he still didn’t feel scared.

Sure it hurt. But it was a distant pain. Like remembering how you’d gotten that scar on your knee when you were ten. That sharp sense memory taking over, trying to convince the body that it was hurt. Bleeding. Slowly leaking life onto the red dusty dirt.

He remembered cutting his finger when he was twelve. Could almost feel the sting of the blade as it sliced through his skin. Could see the blood, a perfect crimson pearl, on his finger. Blood was eight times thicker than water. He’d read that somewhere...

It always had to be blood. Cause it's what kept you going, made you warm, made you hard, made you other than dead. He could still, if he closed his eyes and concentrated, remember Spike’s accent. How he always seemed to taste the word blood. As if the word itself was powerful.

He’d been around powerful words for as long as he could remember. Some were powerful because they were cruel, others because they were true.

 

Words only had power if you let them. Words only carried the truth if you believed them. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done. On earth, as it is in heaven.

It was funny…like watching someone fall, like seeing something really awful and suddenly you just couldn’t stop the giggling. Hysteric, high-pitched, rude.

But it came from somewhere hidden, some small part of the brain that hadn’t changed for millions of years…that little frightened monkey that wanted to shiver and hide if you unexpectedly spotted a big hairy spider in the bathtub. That sudden shiver running down your spine, giving you goose bumps.

Just vaguely, just a teeny tiny bit, funny.

Funny that it was happening like this.

He could smell the burnt rubber from the tires. It always reminded him of the High School basement. That strange stench of old books, stale knowledge and torched dreams. Too stupid, too lazy, just too much of everything that made you unsuccessful …too scared.

Red, blood spattered dirt…a thick, eight times thicker than water, drop dripped from his forehead to the dashboard of the car. If he squinted slightly the small pool of blood looked a little like Mickey Mouse’s head.

Which was funny cause he’d always preferred Donald.

He’s cold…shock will do that to you…or so he’s heard…

It's funny how this, of all things, would be the end of him.


End file.
